Scales of Tails
by MagicMaker494
Summary: What happens when Cleo babysits a girl named Lucy D.? The bigger question is, are the girls' secret safe? Will it ever be safe again? Find out in Scales of Tails!-This story is complete. But there is a sequel called Scales of Tails the Second Scale
1. The Babysitting Gig

"Cleo! Time to leave, your going to be late."

"I know, Dad!" What he meant was that I was going to be late for babysitting, I am babysitting a girl named Lucy, Lucy D. She is six years old.

_Ding Dong!_

"Hi, Lucy!"

"Hi, my mommy and daddy we'll be out here in a few minutes, but right now can I show you my room?" She was wearing a blue t-shirt, with dark blue shorts, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I think she likes the color blue.

"Sure." I said with a little laugh

"Here it is!"

The room was filled with mermaids. Mermaid bed sheets, mermaid rug, blue walls with mermaid stickers, mermaid dolls, mermaid drawings, and a few more.

"I see you like mermaids."

"I love them, I wish I met one!... here play with me!"

"Ok."

"You can be the mommy mermaid and I will be the little girl mermaid, here is your doll."

"Oh, thank you."

_RRR!_ the garage door closed.

"They left?"

"Yep."

"Playing is over, tell me a story about mermaids!"

"Um... oh I got one! Their was once a mermaid, she lived under the sea. She wanted to be a human-"

"I know that story already! Tell me another one!"

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you a story... Their was once a mermaid named Lucy, Lucy was the fairest mermaid in the land. Until one day the evil mermaid, Lizzy came along. Lizzy was out to destroy Lucy... until Lucy used her powers to stop her and they lived Happily Ever After, the end."

"Good story, Lucy. But it's late you should go to bed."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Click!_ the lights went off.

_RRR!_

"Hi, Cleo. Right?"

"Your right, sir. I am Cleo, nice to meet you."

"Sorry my wife will be here soon, but I'll pay you. Here you go."

"Thank you Mr.D!"

"Oh please call me Steve."

"Ok, Steve."

_The next day came and Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella went to Mako for a bit..._

"So what did you do yesterday?" Bella said in an encouraging voice

"I babysat a girl, her name is Lucy and she likes mermaids."

"What's her last name?"

"I don't really know? All I know is that it starts with a D."

"hm. That's odd. I feel like that's familiar." Emma said.

"Familiar what, her name?"

"No, her last name. D."

"I don't know, but I have an idea. She is obsessed with mermaids... why shouldn't she meet one, or even a few!"

"No, no, no, no, no. We are not letting that happen!"

"Come on Em.!"

"Thanks Bella."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Rikki, what about you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ok, it's settled then!"


	2. A Secret Slip

The next day, Cleo babysat Lucy, but this time they were going to Mako island. Lewis, Will, Zane, and Ash agreed to help out. They took Lucy on the boat, while the girls swam to Mako.

"Here we are!" Lewis said showing a smile on his face but inside he was terrified.

"Chill, Lewis. Everything's going to be alright."

"Thanks, Will."

"Where are we?" Lucy questioned

"Lucy, welcome to Mako island."

"Whoa! So cool!"

"Just follow us."

**Lucy's point of view**

I followed them to a weird cave, it had a pool in the middle. My mom would always tell me cool stories about Mako island. But I never went their.

"Lucy, meet your idols... mermaids!"

"No way!"

Then Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella came out in the pool.

"Are you guys real?"

"Real mermaids."

"Can I take a picture with you guys?"

"Um... one minute, group meeting." Rikki called "I don't know if we should?"

"As long as she doesn't show anyone!" Bella said. "Ok, Lucy. You can take a picture with us... _but_ only if you don't tell anyone!"

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die!" "Lewis, take my picture, here's my camera."

"You brought a camera?" Lewis said squinting his face.

"Duh, why not?"

"Ok?... Say cheese."

_Click!_

"Thanks, my dad should be home now."

"Ok let's get her home."

They took me home and I went inside, but I didn't stay inside, my mom and dad were still at work. I went to my mommy's boat with my camera. She was having a meeting with someone.

"That's why I thought-"

"Mom, mermaids."

"Excuse me for a moment. ...What?"

"Mermaids, your mermaids" Then I showed her the pic.

"How-Why-When- Wait! Who's that?"

"That's Bella."

"Thanks Lucy. You should go home now." "Thank you Dr. Edwin, I promise I will get started on that fish population count you wanted... good he's gone! Crew, I want you to find Lewis, and Zane."

"Don't forget Ash and Will!"

"Lucy, go home!"

"Ok mum."

"Ok get Lewis, Will, Zane, and Ash, A.S.A.P!"

_At Rikki's Cafe..._

**Rikki's point of view**

"I'm bored."

"Want to go swimming?"

"Ya."

"Emma and Bella, are you guys coming?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go!"

_Back in the office..._

_knock! knock! knock!_

"Come in."

"Are you Zane Benett?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Come with me" A big guy with a black top and black pants directing me towards him.

"Ok?" I followed him.

_Will's Shed..._

_knock! knock! knock!  
_

"It's open."

"Will Benjamen?"

"Ya.?"

"Come with me."

"Uh... Ok?"

_The Horse_ Ranch...

"Ash Dove?"

"That's me!"

"Come with me."

"What?"

_On the beach..._

"Lewis McCartney?"

"Yes?"

"Come."

"huh?"

**Lewis's point of view**

A big man with a black shirt and jeans took me to the dock, for a moment their I was confused until I saw Denman's boat I rolled my eyes and we got their I saw Dr. Denman, Will, Zane, Ash, and some guards.

"Lewis, glad you could make it!"

"Cut to the chase."

"Apparently the girls have their powers, and their tails back. Does anyone care to explain?"

"Why should we tell you anything!"

"Because if you don't, your girlfriends will get it."

"What about you, Will?"

"I never knew they gave up their powers?-"

"I did." I regretted to say. "They did give up their powers, but it was only for twelve hours. You see if they believed it was forever so would you."

"So they lost their powers for twelve hours?"

"Yep."

"What about the Bella girl, how did she become a mermaid?"

"I know." Will came out to say. "When she was nine years old her family went to Ireland, she found a cave like Mako and became a mermaid their."

"Interesting." "Zane, Ash. Why aren't you two speaking?"

"There's no questions for us to answer."

"Very well then. Lewis, you're the kind of guy who needs facts, answers, and tests. I don't suppose you did _any_ on the girls?"

"No, I did not this time."

"Lewis, I can tell when you're lying. Either you give me your tests and save trouble for the girls or they go through some pain."

"Fine, I did. But they are at my house."

"Take him to his house, we will meet up later at Mako."

"Four targets heading towards Mako. ... or should I say mermaids."

"Gregg!"

"Sorry."

"Take the boys into the room."

"Yes, Dr. Denman."


	3. Moonlight Night

**Cleo's point of view**

We jumped into the water and decided to head to Mako. It has been so relaxing lately, it's really nice. Rikki and Zane finally got back together. I think they make a cute couple.

"Finally, some alone time."

"You said it."

"Ya..."

"uh huh."

"I'm not so sure about that, girls?" Dr. Denman came out from the shadows.

"Dr. Denman!" We all said.

"Who's that?"

I almost forgot that Bella didn't know about Dr. Denman.

"She's an evil faced witch." Rikki said.

"But before you hurt me, which I know Rikki will try to do. Take a look at this."

"What's up with you and trapping our boyfriends?"

"Dr. Denman! ... We have it." A guard interrupted us.

"Thank you, put him in the room."

"What's that?"

"Well girls, your friend, Lewis saved you a lot of time. He gave me his test results on you four." (I don't think he ever did testing on Bella, but I added that in.)

"Don't hurt me or I-"

"Or you will hurt our boyfriend's. We have been through this before. For example the cave is blocked by medal bars, oh look it is!" Rikki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Good. Now all I want to see today is your powers and transforming... who's first?"

We all looked at each other with blank faces, but fear in our eyes.

"I guess I'll go first." said Rikki

"Wait!"

"Emma, I thought you would be the person to let me, so they don't get hurt or our bf's."

"I know... but who helped you, you're not that smart!"

"Lucy-"

"Lucy? Why did you do it?"

"I just wanted to tell my mommy, besides she just wants to get to know you. Nothing bad."

"Ok thanks."

"What did she say?"

"She said that Dr. Denman just wants to get to know us, ya right. Bella, never trust her."

"Ok."

"You got what you want now can you-"

"Ok" Rikki then lift herself out of the moon pool. The guards wanted to help but Denman just shook her head. Then Rikki heated up her tail and stood up.

"Good. ... Cleo your turn."

I got out of the moon pool and lifted the water off my tail, and stood up.

"Emma."

Emma got out and waited for her tail to dry, so did Bella.

"Great. Thanks to the info., we already have. We should be done with this in a month."

A month? So how much longer would it of took?

"What about our parents, our friends? Don't you think they will wonder where we are?

"No, not if they got a letter. Saying that you girls are on a one month cruise."

"She thought of everything. ... never saw that coming!"

"Rikki!"

We stayed in their like caged animals. every morning they would bring us sardines, it was gross! For lunch they would bring us a sandwich. Which is weird because going from sardines to a sandwich? And for dinner we had, whatever they had! I have to admit, they are nice. Because the night of the full moon they let us stay at my house. She even let the boys be their!... Mostly because they could help us better than she can at this point. We did our usual routine. But guards were at every door and corner. I think they thought we were going to escape. But why would we want to get moon struck? Dr. Denman was their too. She mostly just wrote down anything that was interesting.

_At Cleo's_ house...

"Guess what!"

"What, Cleo?"

"Ok, so last month I went to my cousins house and they have a new baby-"

"Aw!"

"Her name is Hannah."

"Cute!"

"I know!"

"... Well what do you want to do?" Rikki always hated the baby talk. She just wanted to stop hearing all of it.

"I don't know?..." I said while morphing my cup of water "We could watch a movie?"

"We did that last month." Bella complained.

"We could play a game?"

"Ok." "Guys what do you think?"

"Sure" They all said in agreement.

"Ok!" I clapped my hands together and walked over to the closet where the games were. "Monopoly?"

"Na."

"Sorry?"

"No way!"

"Twister?"

"YEs!" everyone agreed on.

"Who is going to be the spinner?"

"I will" Zane said grabbing the spinner. "First is... Left hand on Red!"

"Next!"

"Next is... Left foot on Blue!"

"Ow"

"Oh"

"Ouch!"

Zane smiled and then called out the next one "Right foot on green!"

"Ok, next."

"Left hand on Yellow!" "Right hand on Red!"

Then Lewis accidentally knocked over Cleo's cup

"Lewis!" Rikki shouted. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Rikki fell to the ground and the group followed.

_Click!_

"I will send this to you guys!" Zane said laughing on the floor. Then when Rikki dried herself off Zane and Rikki went upstairs for a moment.

"What's the matter, Zane?"

"I miss you."

"You're here with me?"

"I know, but I _missed _you." Then Zane slowly reached to Rikki's lips and they shared a kiss.

"Aw, Zane. I missed you too!" Then Rikki gave Zane a kiss back.


	4. Morning

**Dr. Denman's point of view**

"Gregg!" Denman shouted from the kitchen.

"What?"

"I...I forgot."

"Oh, and by the way, what are you planning to do to these girls?"

"I was thinking that I would first go public."

"What's next?"

"I don't know?"

"hm..." "Are you going to keep them trapped at Mako, forever?"

"No. What I might do is have them get interviewed, show of their powers, we can do more research, and we will be rich."

"Sounds like a good idea."

**Cleo's point of view**

The night was finally over and morning came. I made breakfast for everyone, even Dr. Denman! I made bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, and even french toast! I also made pancakes for everyone that had something that they liked. For Rikki I did fire, Emma I did an icicle, and same for Bella, I got morphed water, Zane had a mermaid, Lewis got a test tube, Ash got a horse, Will got a diver, and Denman got a smiley face. I thought that I could at least do something nice for her, because knowing Rikki something will go wrong. And as for the workers I made them normal pancakes.

"Love the bacon!"

"Ya, I like the eggs."

"Good toast!"

"Pancakes are awesome."

"Yummy waffles!"

"Frenchy, French toast."

"Aw, thanks guys!... I think? What does frenchy mean?"

"I don't know, I made it up."

"Hey, I have an idea. After breakfast want to go for a swim?, or is it a bad idea." I said rolling my eyes towards Denman.

"I guess I could allow this one."

"Thanks! So are you guys in or what?"

"Yes we're in!"

"Boys? Are you coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

So the whole gang went for a swim.

I loved swimming with my friends, it was the first time in a month I was relaxed. It made me feel like a new person I missed swimming like that, I could tell the others did too! Then we all decided to head towards Mako for a while.

"Finally, some alone time."

"You said it."

"Uh huh."

"Guys" I started out "Don't do that, last time you said that we were in danger."

"We still are?"

"I know, but something worse might happen."

"Ok, we'll stop."

"Thanks."

"Why did that little girl rat us out?" Rikki randomly said.

"What?"

"You know, the girl you babysat who is the daughter of Denman."

"Oh right, I don't know. I think she thought it would be ok if she did it."

"She's wrong!"

"Rikki chill."

"Stop it, Zane."

"Ya Zane, this doesn't jeopardize your life. But it does with ours!"said Emma

"Em, chill." Then Ash reached closer into the water, held Emma's hand, and gave her a kiss.

Then Zane gave Rikki a hug and whispered into her ear "it's going to be ok, I promise you won't get hurt." Then Rikki gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back to Cleo's house. Even though Cleo was at Mako with them. Zane, Cleo, Emma, Lewis, and Ash then followed.

"I guess we're alone."

"yep."

"Do you think Denman, would... do something bad?"

"I don't know? I know as much as you do."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about it."

"We are alone... want to go on a date?"

"What?... Here-Now?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Ok, it's a date."

_Back at Cleo's house..._

"Girls, I'm glad you're back!"

"What is it" Rikki hates Denman's game, so she just cuts to the chase to save all of us some time.

"First, where's your friend... Bella I believe?"

"Ya it's Bella, she's still at Mako with Will."

"Can you tell her to come back her quickly."

"Sure, I'll text her." Emma said while reaching out for her phone."

_Hey Bella, It's Emma! _

_Hey! =)  
_

_Can u come back 2 Cleo's?  
_

_Srry =( I can't I'm on a date with Will  
_

_Denman's orders  
_

_Oh great! ... I guess I'll be there in a few  
_

"She said she's on her way."

"Great."

**Bella's point of view**

Will and I had our date at Mako we laughed, talked, and I sang for him. After that he was getting close to my lips, his arms wrapped around me, but suddenly my phone buzzed I got a text. We quickly broke away from each other and I answered back

"It's Emma... I need to go back to Cleo's."

"Can't you stay longer?"

"I can't, Denman's orders..."

"I'm sick of that women! All she does is ruin your lives!" He looked so angry, I've never seen him like this before. Maybe he does care about us.

"I know, but you should come back with me. So we could have more time together."

"...Ok. But for you."

Will and I went back to Cleo's place, I was a little disappointed though. We were in the middle of a kiss and a date! But I tried to hide my anger and put on a happy face.

"Good you're all here." Denman started "I have big news... We are going public!"

"We?" We all said with our mouths open.

"Yes, we."

I froze, we were going to get exposed? I never wanted that to happen. I already almost jumped out of my skin when I thought that Will was going to expose us, but now I am dying! My heart is racing one hundred miles per hour. "You mean exposed?"

"I guess so."

"Do we have a choice?"

"No."

No, I just hated that word, no.

"Denman, can we talk to you for a moment?" The boys said leading us to go in Cleo's room for a few minutes.

Once we left they started talking

"Denman." Zane said. "Why are you doing this to the girls? You have done enough already, please don't do this."

"Look Zane, this is business and those girls are worth a fortune." (From a twist in a tail, but Zane instead of Lewis)

"Denman right?" "I'm Will, Bella's boyfriend. We haven't had much experience with you and we weren't here last time you were. But the girls are still human beings can't you just let them have a normal life?"

"Sorry, Will. This is my decision, there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"What about after the interview."

"Excuse me?"

"I said what about after the interview, you sound so proud of your work with them. But what's next."

"Well..." She was going to say my name but she forgot.

"Ash, Ash Dove."

"Well, Ash. what I do with them afterwards is none of your business-"

"Oh, but it is. Emma is my girlfriend and I have every right to know, and so do they."

"Ok... I was just going to get the word out a little more that's all."

"I don't believe you." Zane jumped in.

"Believe what you want, but I need to get ready for tomorrow. Night boys-"

"Wait! where is it going to be held at?"

"Mako Island, in the cave."

"No way!"

"Zane-"

"No, the cave was already destroyed by another lunatic. We don't want any others making it worse."

"Wait it was destroyed, when?"

"A couple weeks ago, but why would you care."

"Ok, ok... well how about Rikki's Cafe?"

"Ok."

"Great Rikki's Cafe at seven."


	5. Exposed

**Zane's point of view**

After the talk with Denman, we went upstairs into the girl's room and told them what happened.

"She wanted to use Mako?"

"Ya, but don't worry I stopped her. Instead it's going to be held at Rikki's Cafe."

"Good."

"Great!" Cleo said putting her hands over her head.

"What?"

"I forgot, my family is coming back from their vacation means we can't all stay here anymore!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Emma started saying "Your family can stay at my place, then we could all stay here."

"Thanks, Em. I'll tell Sam

_Hey Sam, it Cleo_

_HI!  
_

_Can u guys stay at Emma's place for a while?  
_

_Sure, why?  
_

... _problems_

_K. I'll tell ur father.  
_

"It's a yes!"

"Great, I just told my mom and she said it was ok."

"I'm getting tired, I think we should get some rest."

"Good idea."

_Click!_ The lights went off.

"Night guys"

"Goodnight."

"See you in the morning."

"Don't let the Denman's bite!"

"Rikki!" We all screamed

"Kidding, I was kidding."

**Rikki's point of view**

_The next day..._

_knock! knock! knock!_

"Girls it's time to get up." Denman said from the other side of the door. "You don't want to be late."

But today was the day I wished I slept in for. Being exposed isn't the warmest feeling inside.

_At Rikki's Cafe..._

We walked into Rikki's Cafe before anyone was there Zane and I set up the chairs for the reporters, Emma and Ash were talking, Lewis is calming Cleo down, and Will and Bella do what any other boyfriend and girlfriend do, kiss. But it was only for a few seconds, but still. Anyways Dr. Denman was just on her computer, probably doing something mermaid related. Then when my watch went off, it was now seven 'o' clock right then I realized their was no turning back. All of us got onto the stage with microphones in front of us, but Dr. Denman was on the side while we did the interview. The reporters came rushing through, making sure they had a good spot to see the mermaids. Either people was there reporting it or they were at home watching it. They all blurted out questions, so many, so much, so loud. I couldn't hear myself think!

"Hello, everyone." Emma started the room then went dead silent. "I know you all have a lot of questions, but we would appreciate it if you raised your hand and we called on you."

What was Emma thinking, did she realize we weren't in school? I mean come on, raising your hands, calling on you, a little far fetched for me but what ever works.

"You." Cleo said pointing to a red headed reporter wearing a white top and blue skirt.

"Thank you, can we first know your names?"

"Sure, I'm Cleo, this is Emma, Rikki, Zane, Ash, Bella, and Will." "Next... what about you... in the blue top."

"Are you all really mermaids and or merman's?"

"Well we are... not the boys" "Next"

"Can we see your transformation?" I stared at Denman, but she just gave a smile and nod signaling it was ok.

"Sure." "Zane, can you get us some water?" I whispered into his ear.

"Ya, sure."..."Here you go." My heart was pounding at that moment, not knowing what would happen next, but I gave Cleo, Bella, and Emma their glass of water. Bella counted to three and we poured the water on our arm's. In our heads we counted to ten, waiting for us to fall to the ground.

**Zane's point of view**

After I gave Rikki the waters I waited until they poured it onto themselves. I counted to ten and then before I reached ten I went behind Rikki to catch her and safely set her on the ground

"Thanks." She whispered to me.

"I told you, you wouldn't get hurt." I said with a whispering smile.

**Rikki's point of view**

I thought Zane was the sweetest guy, he just had done something that made me love him even more, I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world! But then lights were flashing all around us, I just remembered that we weren't alone. Once we turned back to normal, we stood back up and answered a few more questions.

"Rikki!" A reporter shouted. "Are you and Zane a couple?"

I stared at Zane to make sure it was ok. He just nodded and I continued. "Yes, we are."

"Does any of the other girls have boyfriends?"

"Cleo and Lewis are boyfriend and girlfriend so are ,Emma and Ash, and Bella and Will."

"How long have you girls been mermaids?"

"Um..."

"Denman interrupted me. "If you want to know more about the mermaids then watch an exclusive interview on Water Shore, tonight at six. For now, we are done."

Once they left we had a talk. "Zane, what are we going to do? What are we going to say?"

"Ya, I'm getting pretty stressed out myself" said Bella

"Rikki, just tell the truth-"

"So, I tell them that I became a mermaid with Cleo and Emma. We went to Mako island in a mysterious cave?"

"Rikki's right, it's not good to have other people poking around Mako. It won't be our special place anymore."

"What if you lie to them?"

"Lie?" We all said.

"Ya, just make something up that won't give up you special place."

"Never thought of that."

"_So_?"

"We'll do it!"

"Great."

"Hey, where is the interview being held at anyways?"

"Dr. Denman?" I arrowed my eyes towards her.

"I was thinking you guys had a place in mind."

We all sat around, thinking of a place to do the interview. Until Cleo bursts up into the air and shared her idea with us. "I got it! Why not do at my place?"

"Why not?" Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Guys?"

"We're in!"

"Great, I'll call Water Shore." Denman said pulling out her phone.


	6. The Interview

_Later at the interview..._

"Hello everyone! I'm Cara and welcome to Water Shore news. Today we are here with the mermaids them selves Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and _Bella!_" "So, how did you girls become mermaids?"

**Rikki's point of view**

"We...um... We went this magic pool or pond, or maybe a lake?-" I lied.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, not really. Then the next day we became mermaids and got powers."

"Did you all get your powers at the same time?"

"No, actually Cleo and Emma got theirs first and I got mine last."

"How long have you four known each other?"

"Well Emma, Cleo and I have known each other for three years now. But when Emma went on a family vacation with her family last year we met Bella."

"Emma, how did you feel when you found out you have been replaced?"

"I wasn't" She chuckled "They never replaced me and I was glad when I found out Bella was a mermaid too! Having another mermaid makes it even more fun!"

"Great. So, Bella. How did you become a mermaid?" "

Same way as they did, but in Ireland."

"Wow! For how long have you been a mermaid?"

"I have been a mermaid since I was nine years old and Cleo, Emma, and Rikki have been mermaids for three years."

"Fascinating, by any chance do you four have boyfriends?"

"Ya, we do."

"Bring them out then!"

Zane, Ash, Lewis, and Will then came out and sat next to their girlfriends.

"Lewis, I've heard you were the first one _ever_ to find out about the girl's secret. How did you feel?"

"I was a little shocked but because I'm a scientist I thought I would help them any way I can."

"What about the rest of you, boys. How did you find out?"

Zane went first "I found out when Dr. Denman caught them the first time. When I found out the mermaid's were Cleo, Emma, and Rikki I helped them escape."

Then Ash went "I found out when Emma finally showed me."

"What did you say?"

"... Cool."

Then Will went "I always felt that Bella was hiding something, and she never went near water. If she did she disappeared. One day I splashed water on her and followed her into the lake,that''s when i discovered she was a mermaid."

"I see that your girlfriends' were the ones to show or tell you their secret."

"Ya, they were." Zane smiled at me.

"Do you girls have any powers? Some people say mermaids have powers and others don't."

Bella smiled and said "Yes, we do. We will be happy to show you and our transformation."

"Stay tuned to watch the Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella transform and see there powers. Afterwards we will speak with the one and only Dr. Denman."

_And... we're off!_

"Bella what were you thinking!" Emma said pacing back and fourth. She panics a lot!

"_I was thinking _that we could do it at Mako in cave and make sure they don't tell the location."

"Oh, didn't think of that. Good job, Bella!"

"Thanks... I'll go tell Cara."

_At Mako..._

"and we're back! We are at a secret location that I am not aloud to tell. But I am aloud to show you Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella!... So girls show me your powers."

Then the girls each showed their power and their transformation. After that Dr. Denman stayed to get interviewed. But the girls decided to go to the beach, since no one was around because they were watching TV they could be mermaids on the beach.

_At the beach_

**Ash's point of view**

When the next commercial break came we dived into the water and headed for the beach. I saw smiles starting to appear on the girls' faces. When we got there we talked for a bit.

"SO... Now what?" Rikki rolled her eyes and twiddled her fingers.

"I have an idea!" Zane started. "Want to go to Mako?" Zane said sarcastically.

"Zane!" Rikki pushed Zane.

"Or... We could" _Splash!_ I splashed the girls.

"Ash!" Emma said falling and turning into a mermaid.

"Now we have something to do. Let's go into the water."

Zane carried Rikki, then Cleo because Lewis couldn't. Will carried Bella and I carried Emma into the water.

"What if someone see's us?"

"Cleo, no one will see us we are on the beach and everyone is at home." Lewis said, then he started a water fight and we joined in.

_At Emma's home..._

**Don's point of view**

I was helping Mrs. Gilbert clean up lunch when Kim told me to sit down and watch TV with her. I sat down, and Elliot told his mom the same thing. When she sat on the couch we both watched the TV as it came back from commercial. I saw Cleo and her friends jump into a pool of some sort and turn into mermaids? I didn't know what to say, I was shocked and so was Mrs. Gilbert. We just continued watching our daughters and saw that they have powers.

"Mrs. Gilbert, did you know about this?"

"No, did you?"

"No!" "Sam! Come here!" I then re-winded to show Sam and Mr. Gilbert .

They were in shock but Kim had a big smile on her face. Then I saw this Denman girl. Who is she? How does she know about the girl's secret and I don't? I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert and we decided to go to Mr. Chadwick and see if he knows anything.

_knock! knock! knock!_

"Yes?" Terry answered.

"Hi I'm Don, Don Setori. Cleo's dad, Cleo is Rikki's friend."

"And I'm Sam, Sam Setori."

"I'm Lisa, Lisa Gilbert and this is my husband Neil. Our daughter Emma is friend's with Rikki too!"

"We were wondering if you saw the news today?"

"Yes, I did. Funny joke huh."

"It's no joke" Terry's face suddenly went from smiling to a straight face.

"What?"

"Yep, we were going to talk to the girls, want to come?"

"Sure."

**Ooo! Scary huh. Will they admit to there parents what they are? Please** Review!


	7. Setori's, Gilbert's, and Chadwick Secret

**Sam's point of view**

"But first let's go to Mr. Benett's house." Terry said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because Rikki's boyfriend is Harrison's son."

"Oh."

So we all went to Harrison's house and knocked on the door, and Harrison answered the door. "What is it?"

"Can we come in, we have something important we want to talk to you about."

"Sure, come in."

Then Terry started talking about the news. "Have you heard what has been on the news?"

"Ya, Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and this Bella girl being mermaids."

"Aren't you shocked?"

"Not about Cleo, Emma, and Rikki."

"What?"

"Well, a little bit. I thought they gave up."

"You knew?"

"I worked with Denman had just discovered the girls secret and powers, but one night they gave it all up. Zane and Rikki broke up and I quit working with Denman."

"Care to come with?"

"Sure."

**Rikki's point of view**

We all laughed and played in the water. But when we saw people coming to the beach we all were scared.

"Are those our parents?" Cleo said in shock.

Then Lewis spoke "Quick! Dry off, we'll distract them."

"Ok, go!"

"_Hey! _Mr. Setori. How's the marriage going?"

"Fine, but what's not fine is our daughters" " and son!" Harrison added.

"Anyways, can we speak to them?"

While Lewis was distracting them, we dried off and came to see what they wanted. If they didn't want anything to do with us, we would swim to Mako. Or at least that was the plan.

"Hi dad!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Let's go to my house." Mrs. Gilbert offered. "Come on girls, you too boys."

I looked at Zane with fear in my eyes, hoping they didn't know what we thought they knew. ... But I guess we shouldn't be too worried. Our secret has already been exposed... by Denman! Man I hate that women!

By then we got there and sat down in Emma's living room. "What's wrong?" I played dumb.

"You know what's wrong."

"Cleo!" Kim shouted. "Want a drink?"

"Not now!"

"Come on!" Kim came over and splashed all four of us.

"Kim!" "Emma what do we do?" Cleo whispered.

"My room! Hurry!" We all ran up into Emma's room and the boys guarded the door, making sure that our parents didn't come in.

**Lisa's point of view** (Emma's mom)

We all tried to get into my daughters room, but I went to the kitchen to get a paperclip and pick the lock. We finally opened the door after fighting with the boys and saw Cleo, Rikki, some other girl, and Emma as mermaids.

"Hi I'm Bella." The girl said. But that was the last thing on my mind, remembering names.

"How?" Was all My husband could say. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we didn't want to get exposed, like we did."

**Rikki's point of view**

I dried us all off, I tried to calm down my dad. But he was still in shock.

"Haven't you guys watched the news, I thought you would be calm by now?" I ran to Zane to give him a hug. "Thanks for trying." i whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will always protect you." He smiled but his dad interrupted us to speak with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because last time you saw my girlfriend you almost dissected her!"

"I did not, but to not start any arguments I will say I did it."

"Ok?..._Anyways_ I love her and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You're right."

"What, I am?"

"Ya, you are. How about tomorrow night you have all of your friends come over for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes, let me get to know them, including your girlfriend."

"Ok." Then Zane came over to us and shared then news.

"Can you guys come?" He put his arms around me, hugging me."

"Sure."

"Cleo, Lewis?"

"Why not?"

"Bella, Will, Emma, Ash"

"Ok."

**Cleo's point of view**

"_Well_, I have to go home."

"I'm coming with."

"Dad! I can handle being home."

"No! I want to see that Denman women."

"Uh, fine!"

_When we got to my house..._

"Dr. Denman?" Then she stood up and shook my dad's hand.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Don. Cleo's dad."

"Hi, Don. Nice to meet you-"

"Ya, ya. I want to see the documents that you've done on my daughter!"

"Sorry, they are fish charts. Things that you might not understand.-"

"I'm a fisherman. I have seen those things before."

"Ok let me get them... Here you go."

He looked at them and his smile went lower and lower. "Cleo, how? when? why?"

"Just like the news said, nothing different."

Then Denman interrupted us and spoke to me in private. "Some father, huh."

"Get to the point."

"Ok, I need to do a few more tests. It will probably take two weeks, after that I'm done with you... fishes."

"Mer-maids! Get it straight. ... But wait, your serious. This time I don't want any lies-"

"It's not a lie nor excuse. I just need a few more tests."

"Really? Just a few more tests."

"Yes."

"That's great! I'll tell the girls!"

I ran outside and texted the girls, avoiding my dad because he was being too protective. We headed to Will's shed, because... Well... that's the only private place we could think of at the moment."

**Will's point of view**

I got the test from Cleo, saying that she has good news. Everyone was suppose to be here in ten minutes. Right then Sophie came through the doors with a angry look on her face.

"Hey, Soph. What's up?"

"Bella that's whats up! and her friends too! How come you didn't tell me they were... were... freaks!"

I just denied what Sophie said, they are and will never be freaks. "Sophie they aren't freaks!"

"Well, they're mermaids. But still, We could have become rich! But that Dr. Denman person became rich!"

"Becoming rich, is that all you can think about? Where's your humanity?"

"I'm just thinking of you, we could use that money for your diving-"

"That's it Sophie! Get out!"

"Your... kicking me out?"

"Ya, now leave!"

"Fine! Not because you said so, but because I want to."

_Slam!_ Sophie left.

A minute later the Cleo, Rikki, and Bella came in, followed by Zane and Lewis a second later. I tried to hide my anger but Bella could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"... It's Sophie... she is mad at me for not telling her your secret, she wanted to make money off you guys."

"Sophie!... she is insane! But you did the right thing, don't listen to a word she says."

"Ya, Bella's right." Cleo said with a smile "But where's Emma and Ash? There suppose to be here by now?"

"I don't know, but I'll text her."

_Emma, It's Bella. When R U coming?  
_

_One sec. I'm done anyways.  
_

_K.  
_

_C U in a sec.  
_

**Emma's point of view**

I was on the beach with Ash, we were sitting on the sand looking at the ocean. When Ash had something to say.

"Em, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like this whole mermaid thing... you know being exposed?"

"I don't really know everyone is still watching TV, our story has been on for three days now. They should be done in n hour or two."

"Well, I don't think I can handle it."

"Handle what?"

"The whole fish thing."

"What?"

"See you later, Emma."

He got up and headed to his house. I just sat there, so confused. Until I got a text from Bella saying I have to go to Will's boat shed, I totally forgot! When I got there they were all happy to see me but at the same time they were wondering where Ash went. "We got into a fight, he says that he thinks he can't handle the whole "fish" thing. In his words." I sighed.

"Em" Rikki started. "Don't let him think your a fish!-" I cut her off

"But I am."

"Let him know your a mermaid, and his girl. ... I have an idea! What if we do a date, you could have him swim with you to Mako and go on the beach, and we would be there already with a picnic we would have it ready for you!"

"That would be great!"

"_Anyways_" Cleo interrupted. "How about _I_ tell you guys the news that we came here for. ... It's about Denman, she needs to do more testing on us." But before anyone could cut her off she continued. "Only for two more weeks, after that she's done with us."

"What!" My eyes bugged out of my head.

"She's not kidding, it's true." Cleo said.

**Rikki's point of view**

Zane started picking me up and swinging me around, I could tell he was happy. I was happy at the same time. Will and Bella were jumping up and down, Cleo and Lewis were hugging each other like their was no tomorrow, and Emma just sat there with a fake smile on her face trying to hide her pain.

**Emma's point if view**

While everyone was jumping, hugging, and all sorts of stuff. I just wished that Ash was here, so I went to Cleo's house since that was where we have been staying and text Ash about tomorrow.

_Want to hang out tomorrow?_

_Sure.  
_

_K, C U tom.  
_

**If U want 2 know what happened to the moon pool and Zikki. Then check out the next chapter it's dedicated to just that!**


	8. Flashback

**_How the moon pool got back to normal..._**

_Flashback__!_

A few days after Sophie destroyed the moon pool, I decided to visit. When I got there I saw crystal scattered all over, then when I looked at where the crystals were I saw holes. It was made for each crystal their, like a puzzle, so I stayed and found a spot that each crystal was in. After that I stepped back and rocks started to form over the crystals, in a minute it looked like Sophie never destroyed it. Then the pool started to glow, it did that thing it does every full moon. Even though it was during the day, I jumped in and went to shore to dry myself off, fast! Then I got out my phone and texted everyone to meet me at Mako.

"What now, Rikki?" Bella said in disappointment. "I don't like coming here anymore! After Sophie destroyed it, I feel sad here... Wait what happened?"

"I fixed the cave, it is back to normal now."

"Awesome!"

"Yep, now we have to start being careful with the full moon again."

_That is the short story on how the moon pool was fixed, thanks to Rikki._

_**How Zikki came back together...**  
_

**Rikki's point of view  
**

I was walking along the beach, when I noticed Zane. I quickly turned away because usually he try's to bug me about how we should get back together. But so far he hasn't come up to me, I turned around and to my surprise he wasn't coming over. He hasn't ignored me, ever! I so mad that I fast walked to Zane.

"What's up?" I said in an angerly tone.

"Nothing."

"Zane, serious. Why haven't you bugged me yet today?"

"I gave up-"

"Continue." I tried to act cool.

"You have been pushing me away so often, that I decided to give you some space."

"But your the one who kissed Sophie!"

"I didn't!"

"Stop lying!"

"No, I really didn't. She kissed me. When Will reached 80 feet Sophie was so happy she kissed me!"

"Oh..." Was all I could say

"I have always loved you, that's why I haven't given up."

"Well... I have to go, thanks." I walked away and felt embarrassed, I can't believe I have been so stupid! I jumped to conclusions too quickly! As I walked away I realized I might lose Zane, forever!... again I might be jumping to conclusions but still. I texted Zane to meet me at Mako in five minutes, he said he'll be there. I jumped into the water and headed to the moon pool, practicing what I was going to say to Zane. I wanted it to be perfect! When Zane popped out of the water he got out and I dried him off... because I didn't want him to be wet while we were there... because I'm a mermaid... so ya.

"Zane."

"Yes, Rikki?"

"Your right, you've always been right. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions! I messed up... I love you, I always have."

"Aw, Rikki! It's ok, you didn't mess up. I love you too, that's why I never gave up! I would do anything for you if it meant seeing you every day of my life!"

"Zane? Would you be my boyfriend again?"

"I always will!"

This time I will try to be a more open, I will not push Zane away ever again!

_That is how Rikki and Zane became Zikki once again!_


	9. The Dinner

**Cleo's point of view**

Rikki, Bella, and I were setting up the picnic for Emma and Ash. We made sure everything was perfect!

**Emma's point of view**

Ash and I were on the beach when I told him if he wanted to go swimming. At first he said no, but I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave in, he got his gear on and we dove into the water. To my surprise no one was there. Where is everybody? We swam out to Mako and the girls hid behind some bushes watching us.

"Ta-Da!"

"Em. You shouldn't of."

"Just think of this as a gift, for both of us!"

We sat there on the beach at Mako, we talked, laughed, and I felt like I was with the real Ash, not the other one I saw yesterday.

"Emma?"

"Ya, Ash?"

"I love you, I love your personality, your smile, your enthusiasm, and you being a mermaid! I shouldn't judge you, I was wrong. I promise from now on I will be on your side."

"Thanks." I hugged him and smiled at Cleo, Bella, and Rikki. "I have some great news, Dr. Denman is going to do two more weeks of tests on us... but after that she's done with us!"

"That's great!"

**Cleo's point if view**

"Aw!" Bella whispered behind the bushes.

_Buzz! _My phone buzzed.

"Cleo!, not now." Rikki whispered.

"It's Sam."

_Want to "hang" put with me today?_

_Sure.  
_

"She wants me to be with her today."

"Are you going to?"

"Ya, but I'll be EXTRA careful!"

"Ok, good luck."

**Emma's point of view**

I gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek and we dove back into the water. Then a little after Bella, Cleo, and Rikki came. We all had o get ready for dinner at Zane's house, Rikki said she bought a new dress just for that! When Ash and I got out of the water i wasn't expecting anyone there... because no one has been there. Usually when we get out of the water we hide and dry off, but this time I thought no one was there so I dried off on shore. Noticing everyone coming up to me, taking pictures, videos, and all of those stuff. But I just ignored them and we left. Ash and I went to Rikki's for a bit, once we walked in everyone went dead silent. Like I was an alien or something, soon after everyone started talking again.

"One strawberry and banana smoothie please." I ordered.

"Emma, right?"

"Ya?"

"Hi, I Sophie. Will's sister."

"Hi." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here... Now can I please just have my smoothies?"

"Ok, here you go."

"Thanks" Then I turned around to Ash "Here you go!"

**Cleo's point of view**

We saw Emma and Ash surrounded by people, so we hid behind a rock, dried off, and ran as fast as we could so no one noticed us. Rikki went to see Zane, Bella went to see Will, and I went to my house to see Sam. Luckily we were the only ones there, Dr. Denman was starting her tests tomorrow.

"Hey, Cleo!"

"Hi, Sam."

"Sit, sit down."

"Ok?" Then I sat down.

"I'm sorry about everyone's reaction yesterday-" I cut her off.

"It's ok, I'm use to those things anyways. So, what are we going to do?"

"Want to go swimming?"

"What?" I just stared at her with a confused look on my face, she was confused too until she remembered my secret.

"OH! Sorry I forgot."

"It's ok."

"... How about... I get to know the real Cleo, or at least the mermaid Cleo. Tell me what you like to do that I already don't know about."

"I like to swim-"

"With your friends?"

"Ya, and I have a power."

"Oh ya, I saw it on the news. Care to do a live performance?"

"Sure, just get me a glass of water." She then got me a glass of water and showed her my power, she was amazed by what I could do. Then I looked at my watch and saw it was time to get ready. Thank god time flew fast!

**Bella's point of view**

I knocked on Will's door at his boat shed, Will answered and I stepped inside. When I got in I saw Sophie giving me the "Stay away" look. But I pretended she didn't, Sophie is a pain and you just have to ignore her.

"So, Will. Are you coming to the dinner tonight?"

"Yep."

"Cool, what do you want to do right now?"

"Well, I was doing a experiment and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure." Then I walked over to the table and saw two cups full of water and a jar of something, Will told me to turn one of the cup's water into the jelly thing I do. I almost forgot Sophie was there, she just watched and stared... I have to get ready see you in a bit!"

"Ok, bye!"

**Rikki's point of view**

I went to Zane's house with my new dress on, it was red, with gems on the bottom and top. I knocked on the door and saw Zane's dad answer the door.

"Hi, Rikki. Zane will be out in a minute, but you can come in."

"Thanks."

"You know, your a little early. Want to help me cook dinner, I'm making tacos is that ok?"

"Ya, I love tacos! I would love to help."

He walked me into the kitchen and got out the meat and a pan. "Ok the meat is already defrosted, all you have to do is set the stove to five and cook the meat."

"Ok." But I ignored every word he said, mostly because I have powers. Which involve heat, so I put the meat on the pan and used my powers to cook it. When Harrison turned around from what he was doing, he was amazed. He hasn't seen my power yet, so I guess that's a good reaction.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Thanks."

Then Zane came down and gave me a kiss. "Miss me?"

"You bet I did!"

"Mm! Smells good, did you cook the meat?"

"Yep, using my powers."

"Aw, you!"

Then Harrison asked me to do one more thing."Rikki can you wet the lettuce and the tomatoes, please?"

"Sure."

"Wait, Rikki. But your a mermaid?"

"I know, I just thought it would be fun to try!"

"Ok, whatever you say."

I then put gloves on and got the lettuce and tomatoes wet, then I took the gloves off and smiled at Zane. "See, I can do it!" Right then the door bell rang, it was the "mermaid club" and the boyfriends.

"Who's hungry?"

We sat down at the dinner table and talked about our day. Harrison went first, most of his things involved meetings and boring stuff. Then it was Bella's turn.

"I helped Will with a project... He had me turn some water into that jelly thing and he did a few other stuff with it."

Next was Will. "Bella did help me with the project, it was to see what happens when all f your powers are combined and it was pretty interesting... I could show you later if you want."

Then Cleo went. "I had a day with Sam, she mostly did it to get to know the other me... the mermaid me. So i showed her my powers and things like that."

Lewis was after. "I did a fish scale study, mostly your scales. To help me understand better." Instead of us listening to each other I jumped in for a moment.

"Where exactly did you do this study?"

"My house... don't worry, I not that careless." I just stared for a moment and then took a bite of my taco.

Then Emma went and Ash was after. "We had a date at Mako... it was so fun, especially going for a swim!"

"It was, then afterwards we went to Rikki's for a smoothie and hung out."

Finally, it my turn. "I was with Zane and I helped Harrison make the tacos. I cooked the meat and washed the lettuce and tomatoes!"

"And you didn't get wet?" Bella was surprised.

"I put on some gloves."

"Oh."

Then Zane went "I was with Rikki and I did some work at the cafe... nothing big, except spending time with Rikki of course."

Harrison loved hearing our stories, especially mermaid related ones! "Well, we should go. Tomorrow Denman is starting her tests AGAIN!"


	10. A Splash of Surprise

**Bella's point of view**

We all got home and put on our pj's, when I realized that we haven't seen Lucy in a while. "What ever happened to Lucy?"

"I think she's visiting her grandma for the week."

"Whoa! Long week for her!"

"I'M TIRED, NIGHT GIRLS!" Cleo yawned and went to bed.

"Night, Cleo."

The next day, Dr. Denman did studies on our behavior. It was then when Cleo realized that tonight was a full moon!

"Guys!... I just realized something! Tonight is a a full moon!"

Denman had a devious just smiled.

"Denman!" Emma shouted. "You planned this!... what's your plan exactly?"

"Tonight we will go to a pool, not the moon pool and I will see what it's like-"

"But won't we get moon struck?"

"Probably, but again this is a test to see what happens."

"Whatever!"

Later when night was about to hit, Dr. Denman took us to a public pool. She said that we were aloud to use it for tonight. Lewis, Will, Ash, and Zane came too! Ash is finally back together with Emma again, our plan worked. Then when the moon rose into the sky, first we tried to avoid it. But when we looked into the water all we could do is swim. We dived in and the boys came in a little after. After that I found myself waking up on one of the chairs in the morning.

"Morning, Sleepy head." Will said to me.

"What happened?" For some reason it was like I blacked out. Because I couldn't remember last night at all!

"I think Lewis should explain it to you guys... Lewis?"

We all gathered around as Lewis told us what happened last night. "You guys looked into the pool dove in and swam for hours, with us. When Ash tried to get you out of the pool, you attacked him. Like a energy source.-" Emma interrupted to check on Ash.

"Ash! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little hurt."

"Hurt? What did we do to you!"

"The ball, the energy ball, it hit me in my left arm." He said holding his arm with his other hand.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, we all are!"

"It's ok, It's healing."

"Good."

"_Anyways._" Lewis started again. "When you guys fell asleep we carried you out here on the chairs, and you didn't turn back to normal until morning."

**Zane's point of view**

I was listening to what happened last night, but I didn't need to know as much as the girls did because I remember it. About half way through I got bored with the story and decided to see what Dr. Denman was up to. When I went up to her I asked what she was doing, she said she was putting the final details on her mermaid research. She said that she's done with the girls for good. I sighed in relief, glad it was over.

After I was done talking with Denman I shared the news to the girls. "Guess what! Dr. Denman is officially done with us!"

"Are you serious?" Cleo said a little bit confused.

"Yep. She said that she has all she needs."

"What is she planning to do with the research?"

"I think she said she was just going to keep it and do some things at the lab, not quiet sure though."

"We should go then, I think I'm going to have to let my family back in my house. I'll call them!"

"Ya, I'm going home too! Elliot is having a birthday party today."

"I have to go." Bella said picking up her bags, and she left.

"Well it looks like the boys are leaving too, I don't suppose you have any plans?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Want to go swimming in my pool?"

"Sure why not."

So at that note, Rikki and I went to my house and went for a swim. I decided to change things up a bit by swimming at my place.

**Bella's point of view**

I was walking along the beach minding my own business. When I decided to go for a swim as I walked out and started to dive in, I heard a familiar voice.

"Taking a swim, I see?"

I stopped to turn around, and it was Nate. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him so I dove into the water before he could get another word out. But I felt something grab my tail, I had a feeling who it was but I didn't want to turn around. Until I realized I was back on shore.

"Nate! What was that for!"

"My friends and I want to be with the mermaid."

"Your friends?"

"Come on, babe. Take it easy."

"I am not your babe! Ok? I will never be!"

Right then I felt like slapping him in the face, he sometimes can get really annoying. I wiggled my way out of his grip and went into the water, swimming towards Mako. I decided to go to the beach there instead of the moon pool, and I'm glad I did because a few minutes later Nate and his friends showed up.

"What do you want from me?'

"We just want to swim with the mermaid."

"No."

"Come on, babe. Chill."

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not your babe! Ok? I never will be!"

"Whoa! Harsh."

"Uh!... if I swam with you would you get off my back?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Ok, fine." We went in the water and after a few minutes I saw bright lights, but underwater? That's strange. When the flashing stopped I saw paparazzi. I should of known that was Nate's game. I swam as fast as I could to shore and ran to Will's shed, hoping no more paparazzi was following me. It's weird though, you would think they would be all over us with this big of a secret. Maybe a bigger story was going on? But what could be bigger than mermaids? I just shook it off and knocked on the door.


	11. The Dessision

**Emma's point of view**

I walked into my house for the first time in over a month, and it was just my family Cleo's family went back to there house. My family was still getting use to the whole mermaid thing. When I got there I sat down on the couch and watched TV, until my mom kicked me off the couch because Elliot is having his birthday party in a few minutes. I went up to my room to hide from the party because knowing kids it will be a disaster for me.

**Rikki's point of view**

We jumped into the pool and swam for a bit, then Zane got one of those chairs that float on water and sat there while we talked.

"So... College is starting soon. What are you going to be studying?" I asked Zane.

"I was thinking of taking some business classes."

"Cool... I was thinking of doing business too, so we could both be able to handle the cafe."

"Look at you, wanting to be involved in the business!" He said with his hand on my face. "Oh and guess what, my dad said that while we're away at college he will keep the cafe running!"

"That's great!" "But I have to go, it's getting late."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Excuse me?"

"The paparazzi might be out there, you could stay in the guest bedroom."

"I guess."

"Here, let me help you out of the pool."

"Thanks, I'll dry off now." Then I used my powers to dry myself off. Afterwards Zane showed me to the guest bedroom and got me a extra pair of pj's. It was grey with white buttons and was a little too big. Then I went to sleep and Zane went to his room and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and saw the light coming through the cracks of the window. I got up and went downstairs, were I saw Zane making breakfast. Zane making breakfast? Oh well.

"Hey! Did you sleep well." He said flipping a pancake.

"Ya, how about you?"

"I slept well... are you hungry?"

"I'm starving! Oh and by the way, where is your dad?"

"Business meeting."

"Ah!... well we can't let the food go to waste."

Zane just laughed and got his breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast, it was really good. But I have to go, the girls and I are going shopping."

"Ok, I have to go too."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I left and went shopping to almost every store! Our hands were full of bags. We walked into the jewelry store to check out some... well, jewelery! When we came in a familiar guy was there too, I feel like I've seen him some where before. But you can't tell too much about one person from the back of their neck.

"Hey, Emma. Does that guy over there look familiar?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I've seen him from somewhere."

"Maybe you haven't?"

"Ya, maybe?" I shrugged.

We continued shopping and then went home. But it was hard to get home because suddenly the paparazzi showed up. How did _they_ know were here? We ran as fast as we could but a reporter spilled water on us and the only option was head to Will's shed. Mostly because it was the closets safe spot around, instead of knocking we burst through the door and slammed it shut, knowing we only had a second left. Sophie and Will watched us transform, Will was ok but Sophie looked like she's seen a ghost!... What's up with these people? Haven't they watched TV?

"Soph. it's not what it looks like-"

"I won't tell." She interrupted.

"Excuse me? Sophie is that really you?"

"It's me!" She chuckled. "I've always wondered why you girls were so weird, and now I know why. Will was right, you girls are human beings and I should treat you like one. I promise you have my word."

"Soph.?" Will asked with a confused look on his face. "Wait!... You said I was right?"

"Yep."

"Wow!, Um... Thanks."

"So since I'm new to the whole "mermaid" thing, how do I help you in this situation?"

"Oh! Don't worry I've got it." I then dried off all of our tails and we just sat on the ground looking at Sophie and Will. To stop the awkward silence I started to talk about college. "So... college is coming up soon. Anyone have anything in mind?"

Bella went first. "I was thinking of taking some singing classes, for fun of course."

"Cool." Emma started. "I want to be a swim coach-" But Will interrupted her before she could get out another word

"Doesn't that involve water _and_ getting wet?"

"Well, ya. But I won't get in, I'll just coach."

"Ok. Well my turn. I want to take some cooking classes, I'm always into trying new things."

"Yum!" said Cleo. "I want to take some science classes, then I could do experiments."

"Like what?" Sophie encountered.

"Like the moon pool and Mako island."

"Whoa!" I stopped her. "Don't do that at college! Do it on your own time."

"Ok."

"Good." "I am going to take some business classes for the cafe."

"Well?" Emma said pointing her eyes towards Sophie.

"Well, what?"

"What are you going to take?"

"Oh!, right... I am going to take a designer class."

"Hey guys?"

"Ya, Rikki?" Bella said turning her head towards me.

"I think we _all_should go to college out of Australia."

"Why?"

"Because... the whole mermaid thing just would feel different if we stayed here, so if we went somewhere else then we could come back and live our lives again."

"I don't know?"

**Will the girls have to go to college somewhere else? What will happen to their love lives? (boyfriends). Can they really trust Sophie? Find out in Chapter 12, The Final Move!**


	12. The Final Move

**Bella's point of view**

I wasn't sure about going to college somewhere far away, plus the moon pool was here and it was finally fixed. "What about Will, Ash, Lewis, and Zane?"

"They can come too!"

"What will happen when we come back?"

"This whole thing will probably blow over, the mermaids on Golden Coast will be old news."

"What do you guys think?"

"Well..." Emma started. "It might be our only choice. Plus it's like a vacation!"

"Ya!" Cleo agreed.

"Will? What do you think?"

"What ever you decide, I will be standing right behind you!"

"Thanks... Let's do it!"

"Great, I'll tell Zane."

"And I'll tell Lewis."

"I have to tell Ash."

"Bye!" They all said rushing out the door, by now the reporters left, apparently a dog just figured out how to do ventriloquism.

"I have to go home... But Sophie, we can trust you, right?"

"Right!" She nodded her head.

"Good. Bye Will!"

"Bye!"

**Emma's point of view**

I walked down to the horse ranch to share the news, Ash was giving a ridding lesson but he immediately stopped when he saw me enter.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"Nothings wrong. I just have to tell you something... it's about college."

"What about college!" For a moment there, I thought I gave him a heart attack. His eyes bugged out, his mouth wide open, and his hair sticking out from the back of his neck.

"You know about the... "big secret" of ours, well because of that we would have to go to a different college. Out of Australia."

"What?"

"All of us are going, and I was hoping you would too?"

"Um... well...-"

"You don't have to."

"No!, I will go. Count me in!"

"Great, thanks." I gave him a quick hug and texted the girls.

_BF, committed!_

_Great! Now it's my turn. Wish me luck with Lewis.  
_

**Cleo's point of view**

I was walking over to the dock looking for Lewis's boat, at the same time I was checking out Denman's. Just to see if there's anything we need to get back involved in. Lewis agreed to take that study thing the first half and show up on my graduation, and work at the Golden Coast the second half. When I finally found Lewis's boat I was so happy... but it was in the in the water anchored some where were I couldn't go over there with out becoming a mermaid. I just called him and told him to meet me at Mako after work. So while he was busy, I decided to hang out at the beach. When I got there everyone crowded around me, trying to splash water on me but I used my powers to avoid them. After a while I got sick of it so I pushed them out of the way and headed to Will's shed as fast as I could. I knocked on the door and when the door opened it was Sophie, I sighed and told her if I could stay for a bit. She said it was ok and let me in, it was just her and I. We sat on the couch and sat in silence for ten or twenty minutes then I got a text from Lewis.

_Off of work, heading to Mako_

_K. B there in a flash  
_

"Soph, It's Lewis... I have to go."

"Ok, see you later... I guess?"

"Thanks!" I then ran out the door and headed to the beach. This time I took a short cut and hid behind some rocks and jumped into the water, when I got to Mako I saw Lewis smiling at me.

"Hey, fish face. Where were you?"

"At Will's shed."

"Oh. Well... what was the big news?"

"It's about college-"

"Ya?"

"I- I mean we-"

"We who?"

"The "mermaid cub" and will you stop interrupting me!"

"Ok, ok! Continue."

"Well... because of the whole mermaid thing. We will have to go to college out of Australia."

"What!"

"Ya..."

"I can't leave. I have spent my whole life preparing for college, being a good student, and I got excepted to work with the top marine research in the world! I can't just blow them off and say, sorry I have to go. My girlfriend the mermaid needs me."

"I know! But everyone is going and the support would be nice."

"I have supported you from the begging!"

"Please, Lewis!"

"No. Goodbye, Cleo... I have work to do." He then left and I texted the girls

_Not sooo sure about Lewis, Maybe Bella will have better luck!_

_K. I'll do it!  
_

**Bella's point of view**

I was on my way to Will's shed when I saw him at Rikki's Cafe. So, I went in there, took a deep breathe, and went up to him.

"Hey, Will!"

"Hi, Bella!"

"So... how's your smoothie?"

"Good."

"Good!... Um... Will, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well... college is coming up soon and because of us being mermaids, we thought it would be a great idea if we went somewhere out of Australia... and I was wondering if you wanted to come too. You don't have to- We don't want to force you-"

"I'll go."

"Really?"

"Ya. I love being with you guys, it fun and exciting."

"THANKS!"

_2 down 2 to go. Rikki ur up!_

_K.  
_

**Rikki's point of view**

I was walking over to Zane's place to talk to him about college, when I got there I rang the door bell and Zane answered the door and I stepped inside. He had a big smile on face, not sure why, but maybe he was glad to see me. We sat on the couch in the living room and I shared the news.

"Hey, Rikki. What brought you here?"

"Zane, we need to talk. It's about college... I know you have been applying for the top college's in Australia, but things might change. You know because the whole mermaid thing we want to have a little bit more normal college experience... and that might mean doing it out of Australia, so I-WE! were wondering if you wanted to join us?-"

"Oh course."

"Really? I mean that's great but-"

"Really. I love being with you, that gives me an idea, why don't we go out to celebrate tonight."

"Cool, I'll tell the girls."

"No, let it be just us. Almost like a date."

"A date?"

"A date."

"Ok." I gave him a kiss on the kiss on the cheek and went out the door.

_Later...  
_

I got ready for my date with Zane, I did makeup, got my favorite dress on, and put my necklace on, before I knew Zane was knocking on my door. We went outside and I asked him where we were going

he said "Mako Island."

"_Really._.. I've been there like all the time!"

"I know, but I thought it's romantic."

"Ok, if it will make you happy."

We then swam there and went into the moon pool. Zane had a whole dinner already their, it was very sweet of him. We talked for hours and took a little dip in the water too! When he was drying off we talked even more.. "Rikki, I've had the best day with you today. But I don't want it to be my last." He then got down on his knees and pulled out a box. "Rikki, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Zane!" I gave him a kiss and had a huge smile on my face but a thought just occurred and my smile slowly disappeared "Hey, Zane?"

"Ya?"

"It just occurred to me, we will go to college soon. and if we're engaged, when will we like... you know... get married?"

"What are you talking about?... OHH! _Well_ we could get married when we're done from college."

"Oh. Ok, I'll tell the girls the great news!"

"Why do you always have to tell them everything! Can't you stay awhile?"

"I don't know?"

"But tonight is a full moon, and it's night time."

"Seriously! Great. Just great, well I guess I am staying."

"Cool. I'll go get a movie and make popcorn."

"No need, I'll make the popcorn!"

"Right, forgot, you have mermaid powers."

Then Zane went upstairs, got the movie, and came back down to while that was happening. I got the popcorn nice and hot. After that the next thing I heard was Zane's dad screaming "Wake up you love birds!" Apparently we fell asleep during the movie and it's now morning. Zane just signaled his dad to leave, I then texted the girls telling them the great news.

_Zane's in_

_Gr8 (Cleo says)  
_

_n I'm engaged!  
_

_2 who? (Emma says)  
_

_Josh Hutcherson! Who else do u think?  
_

_It's Zane! =/ (Bella says)  
_

_OH!  
_

_YAAA!  
_

_(Cleo's text) Uh, guys College is two days. + we have to leave Australia tom. if we want to make it 2 California.  
_

_California, SWEET!  
_

_Rikki!  
_

_Srry.  
_

**Cleo's point of view  
**

I was on my way back from Mako island, I decided to go for a swim this morning. But before I entered the house I checked the mail, when I opened it I saw a letter labeled _To: Cleo Setori From: College Institute of California_ My eyes light up I ran inside to open it, and when I did it said "Congratulations you have been accepted to the University, we are pleased to have you." and some other mumbo jumbo. I called the girls to see if they got a letter too, and they did! They told me the boys did too! But I need to pack if i wanted to make it on time tomorrow. I packed up and when I finally finished packing I realized... I HAVEN"T TOLD MY DAD! I ran downstairs to tell my dad and Sam, luckily they were on the couch reading together.

"Hey dad, hey Sam!"

"Oh, hi Cleo" Sam said.

"How's your book's?"

"Good. Anything wrong, Cleo?"

"Oh, no. Just wanted to let you know I got accepted to a college in California and I'm leaving tomorrow. bye!" I tried to run up to my room but my dad stopped me with his comment.

"Your what now"

"Dad, don't worry-"

"Don't worry! My... mermaid daughter is going away were I can't protect her!"

"I can handle myself, plus my friends are going there too!"

"Which friends, the normal ones, or the insane mermaid-power-freaks!"

"The mermaid ones, and stop it. They are my friends and you can't talk about them like that! and stop calling me a mermaid!" I ran to my room after that.

**Don's point of view**

"and stop calling me a mermaid!"

_Bang! she shut her door_

"Don, I love you. But you will have to let her go, she will always be your girl." Sam said reassuring me.

"I-I know. But she's a mer-freak!"

"But she is your daughter and you have to decide is she a mermaid or _your_ mermaid?"

**What will Cleo's dad choose? Will Lewis come to California? What happened to Lucy? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please Review! Oh and just to state out the facts I do NOT own any of the h20 characters (except Lucy; she's mine)  
**


	13. Moving Day

**Cleo's point of view**

I ran up to my room and went straight to bed, to avoid any more conflicts. I've already have a lot on my plate my dad is the last thing I need. When I woke up I grabbed my bags and headed out the door, but I tried to be as quiet as I could, manly because my dad would freak out again.

"Cleo?"

I recognized that voice but I still turned around. "What, now dad?"

"I-I'm sorry. For everything, you are a fantastic, wonderful, special girl. You may be a mermaid, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, I will always love you and accept you for who you are. That also means I have to accept your friends too! I'm sorry, Cleo. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes!" I ran over and gave him a big hug, then said goodbye to my family.

"Bye, Sam."

"Cleo, before you leave I just want you to know that you may not be my daughter, and I haven't known you for too long, but I'll always be here when you need me!"

"Thanks."

"So..." Kim started. "I can't believe my sisters' a mermaid! Can you tell me what it's like?"

"Not now."

"Ok, maybe when you come back. But I can have your room, right?"

"NO!"

"Fine, whatever."

You know it's a funny thing, my room now looks like a ghost town. I packed everything, and it felt different looking at my room before I left. I said my goodbyes and headed to Zane's house, because that was where we planned to meet up. When I got there everyone was there... except Lewis. I was a little sad that he didn't show up, we have been through so much together. Rikki and Zane just sat on the couch next to each other smiling happily as everyone walked in, Bella and Will were talking in the kitchen, grabbing some snacks for the drive up to the airport. and Emma and Ash were on the balcony chatting for a bit.

"So, where's Lewis?" Zane questioned me.

"Zane." Rikki started. "Not now, they got into a fight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey! can you excuse me? I forgot to get something at the store."

"Sure."

**Zane's point of view**

I left the house and headed to Lewis's boat, when I got there I hopped on the boat.

"Who are you?" a worker said.

"I'm Zane, Zane Benett and I demand to speak with Lewis McCartney, it's an emergency."

"Mr. McCartney is very busy-"

"Look, have you seen the news about the mermaids?"

"Why, yes!"

"Well, I'm friends with them and you've seen their powers. Right? I could tell them to come over here... and I don't know... scare the fish away from here."

"How is that so bad?"

"If your doing research about the oceans of the deep and you can't do _anything_ about fish then it's not complete, is it?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Ok, ok. Lewis McCartney to the dock please."

I waited a few minutes until Lewis came out and then we started to talk.

"It's you! What do you want?"

"Look, Lewis. You are making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Ya, how?"

"You could lose Cleo forever. I know somewhere deep inside you still love her."

"But how can I let this opportunity slip?"

"Ah, that's where I went ahead. You see if you come to California with us you can study in the best research lab in the country!"

"Your kidding!"

"Nope."

"Well then, let's go! I have a girl to apologize to and a job to quit!"

Then we went back to my house to share the news.

_knock knock knock!_

"Hey, baby." Rikki said.

"Where's Cleo?"

"Oh, you know. Crying on the couch as usual."

"Ok, thanks."

We moved passed Rikki and went to Cleo sitting on the couch.

"Hey, why so glum!" I said.

"Not now, Zane... Lewis is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"Lewis!" She then came over to hug him with a huge smile spread across her face. "Why did you come back? I love and all-"

"I realized what I was about to lose and I didn't want to lose _you_."

"Aw! Lewis!"

Suddenly we heard a strange knock on the door, but who could it be? Rikki decided to open the door and when she did it was Lucy.

"Hi guys!"

"Lucy?"

"Ya."

"What do you want?"

"Um... well."

"Well!"

"Rikki, chill." I reassured her.

"Ok,ok."

"I just... am glad my mommy got to know you. Now I do too! So, where are you guys going?"

"To colllege."

"Oh, well. Can I come!"

"No."

"But-But-"

"Look kid, you were one of the first people to see the mermaids isn't that enough!"

"Not really."

"Goodbye!" _Slam!_

"Rikki!" Cleo said. "You can't do that to a kid! especially not Denman's kid!"

"Whatever, anyways Lucy is leaving."

"Oh no!...Lucy! Lucy!" Cleo ran out the door to talk to Lucy.

"Ya!"

"I-I just want to let you know that, you are still my special little mermaid. I will always be happy to come by and see you anytime! But you shouldn't run away from everything."

"But mommy tells me to leave when someone isn't nice."

"No-no-no. That wasn't Rikki being _mean_ it just was... Rikki being Rikki. Look the point is, um... maybe you could some day take over your mommy's job!"

"Ya! Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

Cleo then went back inside.

"Ok, _now_ who's ready to go!"

"Me!"

"I am!"

"Yep."

"Let's go!"

They are screamed. Finally we left, took a plane, and went to college. it's kind of nice t know that the mermaids of the Golden Coast are safe and sound with us-and the fact that they're our girlfriends!

**Rikki's point of view**

It felt amazing to walk through those college doors, and to think I have been waiting my whole life for this! But how did I get in? My dad barley had money to keep a house, how could he afford this? Conveniently when we got to our dorms there was a note labeled _To Rikki_. I opened the letter and it said.

_Dear Rikki,_

_Thank you for coming to this college. I hope you find everything to your likings, I chose this just for you! The other girls too! I have used my research I've done on you... mermaids and showed the University. They were amazed and gave all of you a full scholarship. Have fun at college and I hope to see you when you return to the Golden Coast, don't ask how or why I knew about the whole college thing just trust me!_

_Your Friend,  
_

_or Dr,  
_

_or mermaid dr,  
_

_or fish-mermaid studier,  
_

_or- JUST FORGET IT!,  
_

_Dr. Denman =)  
_

**Thank you for reading! I had some fun with it and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and follow! I am making the second book to Scales of Tails right now! (I don't know why I chose this name, it has nothing to do with the story-but still.)**

**=)  
**


End file.
